Emo Girl
by TwilightAddiction.2013
Summary: AH.Bella's a semi-emo chick. her mom and phil hate her and send her away to live with charlie and her brother Jasper. She meets two girls that are like her but what happens when shes meets a boy that could change her life? Suummary sucks story is better
1. Emo girl

**A/N. Well heres the first chapter and i hope you like it :]  
Read and Review plz :]  
****If you like it give me ideas for the next chapter :]**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight**

**_________________________________________________****  
Bella's POV**

Beep Beep Beep

Beep Beep Beep

God I hate Monday mornings I thought to myself. Life is such a bitch sometimes. I'm not really the full emo type, because I don't cut myself, but I do like to wear dark clothes. I hate those stupid girly bitches that think they are so hot and are so full of themselves.

I don't know how my mother stands me. She says that I should wear more girlish clothes and be like the other girls at my school. Fuck the girls at my school and fuck my mother. I've hated her ever since she divorced my loving father Charlie. It's her fault I'm semi-emo. If she didn't force me to come here and live in this stupid city of Forks, I would be the sweet 10 year old I used to be and now I'm 17 and have changed completely.

Ever since my mother took me away, my life has been shit. I had my best friend Jake, who was my everyday sun, and my loving, protective brother Jasper. Now that all that is gone I'm always depressed and nothing, I mean nothing can make me happy again.

I have no friends at school and I'm the outcast of this tiny populated town. I am tormented by everybody at school and especially the queen bitch at the school, Jane. God, why does she hate me so much. I've never done anything to her and she just hates me. At least I only have one more year of torture ahead of me.

________________________________________________

I got out of bed and made my way to the shower. I used my strawberry and freesia shampoo, I hate it because it smells to girly, and rinsed it out. I made my way to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day.

I loved my clothes. They were the only thing that made me, me. I picked out black skinny jeans, a black fitted t-shirt that had a big gun and it said _touch me and die_. I pulled out my black converse and slipped them on.

With that I made my way downstairs to await probably more yelling from the bitch's, my mother's, husband Phil. I hated him and he hated me it was as simple as that.

I walked downstairs and saw the two parental were talking quietly and looking very suspicious.

"Oh Bella," my dear loving mother whom I hate so much started out. She always talked like this when something was up. "Me and Phil have some news to tell you."

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically while giving a fake arm pump.

"Now Bella, you are going to like this news," yea like anything you could would make me happy.

"Well then what is it," I replied back.

This time Phil took over. "Isabella," I hated it when he called me that. "We have decided that you are going to live with Charlie. We are tired of your emo attitude and want you out of this house," what a big dick. He doesn't even care about me neither does the bitch.

"Well good, at least I know neither of you care about me," I spat back.

"Go get your skinny, little emo ass up those stairs and get your bag packed, cause you leaving in one hour," the dick said to me with pure hate searing in his voice.

"At least I'll be able to get away from the most loving parents the world has ever seen ," I said sarcastically.

Next thing I knew Phil had gotten up and slap the hell out of me. Damn and it hurt to. I could feel it burning where he touched me and not in a good way. I felt tears drip down from my cheeks. I hadn't cried for years and now here I am crying, cause some douche bag slapped me.

"I hate you," pure hatred in my voice. " I hate you both."

I ran upstairs and packed my bags as quickly as I could. I couldn't believe they hated me so much that they would just send me off. Then the lightbulb went off in my head. Yes I cried in my head I'm getting away from the two worst parents in the world.

I rushed downstairs and found my plane ticket on the kitchen counter. Ha now I can get back at them. I took Phil's keys and a piece of paper that said: _Ha I stole your car to take to the airport since you don't love me enough to buy me my own. Take that bitches._

With that I ran out to his car and drove as fast as I could to that tiny little airport. I boarded my plane and began thinking what my life was gonna be like now. I pulled out my Ipod and started listening to a song that reminded me of my life. Well kinda it did. The song was _Down With the Sickness _by_ Disturbed_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream!!!!  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me Oh-oohh  
Why did you have to hit me like that mommy?  
Don't do it! You're hurting me Oh-oohh!  
Why did you have to be such a bitch?  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just leave here and die?  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU!!!  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
Would you like to see how it feels mommy?  
Here it comes, get ready to die!

That last part reminded me of my life. Why can't my mother just leave me alone. I laughed a little bit at all the stupid days I spent getting yelled because I wasn't perfect enough or I wasn't beautiful enough. Well screw her now she's sending me away and I'm glad for it. That brought on whole new thoughts.

Was my father going to except me, and what about Jasper I haven't talked to him since I was 12 which was two years after I left. Would he still love me like he used to or would he think I wwas stupid and push me away? I started to get a little scared of what was going to happen.

I was pulled out of my thoughts with someone tapping on my shoulder.

"Miss," the flight attendant said. "It's time to get off the plane now."

"Oh sorry," was all I said

Wow time really flew by with all that thinking. I was now in a town in Texas. Great cowboy city here I come. My dad used to live with Rene in Forks, Washington, but when they divorced he took Jasper and moved out here.

I stepped off the plane and saw really big signs that said Welcome Home, Bella! on them. Then I saw my dad smiling his head off and my brother Jasper waving at me. I walked up to them giving them hugs, then went back to the same old semi-emo Bella.

"Bella, you've really had a makeover now haven't you," Jasper said cracking up.

"Yea I guess," I said with no enthusiasm. I was tough and I wasn't going to show them that coming down here has affected me so much.

"Well we better get going we are going to go out to dinner tonight," Charlie said.

"Woo, where are we going the rodeo?" I said sarcastically. I really wasn't liking the whole cowboy thing.

"They thought I was just trying to make a joke, which I really wasn't, and started cracking up.

"Good one Bella," Jasper said patting me on the back.

"Yea whatever. Let's get going," I said hoping we could get out of this little chicken coop they call an airport.

In the car Charlie was telling me all about how he owns a small little café called _Seasoned to taste_, and how Jasper worked there with his two friends.

After a 10 minute drive we made it to his house in a town called Anna. His house was very simple. It was one story and red and brown brick on the outside. On the inside was a big screen TV and a couple couches. My room was purple and had purple sheets. Not my taste at all but I wouldn't complain just yet.

"Bella it's time to go now we are heading down to the café," I heard Jasper call from downstairs.

"Yea okay," I called back.

I changed into a comfy pair of black skinny jeans with a few holes around the knee, a dark blue fitted top with a bunch of tiny skulls on it, and my black converse with checkered shoelaces. I put on some smokey eyeshadow and black mascara. I did use come pinkish lip gloss to girl it up some though.

Satisfied with what I looked like in the mirror. I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs to and to the café.

______________________________________

When we got there Jasper pointed out some people that didn't really care about and then I noticed a guy with jeans that fit perfectly, a green shirt and black converse. He turned around and I saw that he had emerald green eyes, and copper colored hair that sat messy looking on his head. He was super cute.

He caught me staring at him and I looked away feeling my face get very hot. Wait am I blushing I haven't blushed since I was ten. Whoa this is weird hopefully he didn't see me.

Jasper went over to talk to the God I was just looking at and then a really big guy came over to them and they all came towards me.

"Bella, these are the other guys I was telling you about," he said.

"Hi I'm Emmett," the really big looking guy said. He kinda scared me he was so huge. The nhe pulled me up from the table and into a big bear hug. I was so shocked it probably showed all over my face

"Put me down," I started screaming. I wasn't used to this attention. " Put me down right now you big oaf," I said again while kicking and hitting him.

"Dang man you scared her. I wouldn't blame her though, if some huge guy came up to me and tried to hug me too I would probably pee my pants," the god said. "And buy the way I'm Edward."

Emmett put me down and I glared at both of them. "It isn't funny, and since you feel like making jokes why don't you both just go and leave me alone," I said not really feeling like being in a joking mood.

"Oh come on Bella cheer up" Jasper tried to soothe me.

"No," I said stubbornly.

Jasper got up and Emmett and Edward went with him. Goodness I think I might have over reacted a bit. I'm just not use to that kind of physical contact. Oh well doesn't look like I'm going to be making any friends anytime soon.

__________________________________

Tomorrow I have to start school right away, and I'm not happy about it. I decided to go to bed earlier then I normally would have so I could get up earlier. I could already tell that school was going to be a bitch.

I went to bed that night only to have a god invade my dreams. God I hope I don't have a crush on him.

_______________________________

**Edwards POV**

That night I met an amazing brown eyed girl named Bella. I have always a thing for emo's and she looked emo. She looked amazing in her skinny jeans that showed off her butt really well and her shirt made her curves look extra yummy. I could tell she was going to get along great with my sister Alice, she was semi-emo too.

That night I fell asleep only for my dreams to be invaded by a brown eyed, semi-emo angel, and

I think I'm starting to get a crush on that angel too.  
______________________________________________________________________

** i hope you liked the first chapter  
review plz!!! :]**


	2. The First Day

**A/N. Well here's the second chapter :] tell me if you like it :]  
Read and Review Plz :]**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
Bella's POV

Today is my first day at Anna High. I will probably be the outcast of this school to. There is probably nobody at this tiny school like me. I'm expecting mostly cowboys and cowgirls, that's all you ever hear about up north. I guess I will have to wait and see.

I decided to wear just a black fitted shirt, some dark wash, denim skinny jeans, and all time favorite black converse. I threw my hair up in to a ponytail and added a black ribbon to match my clothes. I put on some makeup, but not too much and put on my favorite necklace with a skull on it. I gave myself one good look in the mirror and decided I was good to go, so I trudged my way downstairs not looking forward to the day ahead of me.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jasper took me to the office to get my schedule. Jasper is a grade higher than me so we wouldn't have any classes together, which made me kinda mad. Everybody in the hallway just stared at me. There were a few preppy girls staring at me and I didn't like it. I hate attention from people.

"What the fuck are you staring at," I said to them, which made them turn away very quickly.

My first class was Calculus. I was going to dread this class. I hate math and it's really hard to understand sometimes. Next I would have gym and that would be the worst class on the history of the planet. I'm not athletic at all and I am a klutz, which doesn't really help in that field.

I made my way to calculus and sat in my seat. I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Hi I'm Mike," the chubby faced kid said. "You must be new here, cause I would know this pretty little face anywhere," he said while putting his finger under my chin to lift up my face.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but if you don't remove you dirty little finger out from under my chin, then I am going to open a can of whoop ass on you,(**A/N sorry couldn't resist putting that line in there :])** and you're not going to like that very much," I yelled back at him. Who does he think he is trying to touch me?

That got his attention. He snapped his finger back so fast it looked like a snake bit the kid in the ass.

"Oh come on, I know you want me," what a pig I thought to myself.

"Hell no I do not want you. You are a filthy little pig. Now run along and go find some other slut to mess with," I snapped back at him. Finally the teacher came in and saved the day. Well almost did.

His name was Mr. Patterson. He called me up to the front of the class to introduce myself to everybody. I hated standing up in front of people and I felt myself getting hot in the face. Dang what is it with this place making me blush now? To make matters worse I tripped on the way back to my seat and fell to my knees. I quickly hurried to into my seat and put my head down so nobody could see me.

"That was some fall there," I heard somebody whisper.

I looked up and saw a girl who looked very tiny, kinda pixie-ish. She looked semi-emo like me. She had on black skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt with black lace surrounding the neckline. Her shirt looked fancy but still emo at the same time. She also, like me, had black converse on. Her hair was short and jet black and was spiked out in all directions.

"My names Alice," the little semi-emo pixie said.

"I'm Bella," I said back. I could tell I was going to get along very well with this chick.

The rest of class we went on whispering to each other. When class was over she invited me to sit with her and her other friend at lunch. I was happy I would at least have one friend here to make my life not as bad.

My next class was gym and it sucked as usual. The coach was making everybody play volleyball; the sport I suck at the most. I got hit in the head a few times, and I was glad by the end of class the coach said I could sit out tomorrow so I didn't have to play. I did notice that Edward had this same class with me, and I couldn't help but stare at his very cute butt while he played basketball.

After a few more classes I started to recognize some peoples faces. There was this girl Angela, she was nice but not really my kind best friend. There is also another girl named Tanya who I could tell is the bitch of this school. She's got guys hanging all over her, and she wears the trashiest clothing ever. Really short skirts with too low cut shirts. I could also tell that a girl named Jessica was her lap dog. She follows her everywhere doing everything she says.

Finally it was lunch and Alice met me by my locker. We made our way into lunch, and as soon as I sat down I saw the god I had met yesterday. Edward was wearing jeans that fit perfectly, a black shirt that said _Do Work Son_ on it and black converse. His hair sat as messy as ever on his head only making him look more like a god.

He caught me staring but I couldn't break my gaze any if I wanted to. I felt my cheeks start to burn and new I had reached a whole new level of blushing. Finally I was able to turn my head away and look down. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my name being called.

"Bella, Bella. Hello earth to Bella," Alice was calling me.

"Oh sorry, what did you want?" I asked her.

"This is Rosalie, the friend I was telling you about," She said sounding quite perky. I mean she is one of the happiest emo's I've ever met.

Rosalie looked like us but looked like a super model. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark gray shirt that said _Do You Want to Be My Prey_ on it. She was wearing black heels and her blonde hair was straight but slightly teased. I was now getting a bigger outlook on how some emo's dress, but they could still look emo.

"Hey I'm Bella," I told Rosalie.

"Yea whatever just listen. Don't think you can just come barge your ass in here and think you can take over this group. We have done so much to get people not to bother us and your skinny little whit ass isn't going to ruin that do you understand?" Damn blonde's got what it takes. I could tell I was going to like her to. We had some stuff in common, if somebody talks shit to you, you talk shit right back.

"Well listen here blondy, I didn't come here to ruin your little group. I came here because my stupid ass mother and her dick of a husband didn't want me so they sent me off to live here with my dad and brother," after I said that her face broke out into a smile.

"You were right Alice, she is like me," Rosalie said. "Welcome to the group Bella," She said to me.

After that I had to give them all the details about my parents making me come and live here and who my brother and father were and who my friends were back home. I told them all about it and how my old life was nothing but shit.

"Oh my god," Alice said. "Your mom was a real bitch. I can't believe you put up with her for 17 years."

"Yea well I kinda ignored her I guess," I said making it sound like nothing.

"I can't believe your brother is Jasper either," Alice was talking 90 miles an hour. "He is so cute. I have always had a crush on him, but he never notices me. It's probably because I'm semi-emo," Alice was starting to frown now. Then Rosalie broke in.

"Guys look who is coming this way," Rosalie pointed out. Man for emo's they sure are hyper. I turned around to see who she pointed out and noticed three guys coming are way. Those guys were Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

"Hey Bella," Jasper said while waving to Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella whats goin on?" Emmett asked me. "Hey I'm going to ask permission first so you don't freak out on me again. So can I give you a giant bear hug?" He asked while laughing.

"Umm as long as I don't get killed in the process I guess," I said back. Normally I don't do hugs but Emmett looked like he would get really sad if I said no. Suddenly I was pulled into giant arms.

"Okay you can put me down now," I said after a few seconds.

"Ha Emmett I told you she didn't like hugs," I heard Edward say. "She probably doesn't even like guys touching her." He let out another laugh.

"Well excuse me," I said. "I bet you're just jealous that you didn't get a hug and he did." I said giving him a smug grin.

"Well then I guess I'm just going to have to get one of those hugs then now won't I?" He said back to me.

"To bad so sad buddy, the hug train just left the building," I said and Emmett started cracking up.

"She got you on that one buddy," Emmett said to Edward.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Last period finally came around and I went to take my seat. The seat beside me scraped across the ground and I looked to see who it was. Ugh Mike again, will this douche bag ever give up.

"Hello baby," the douche bag said. "We meet again. What a coincidence that my seat just so happens to be next to yours." He put his hand on my upper thigh.

"Get your dirty ass hand off of me and fuck off. I don't like you and I never will, so just give it up already," I spat back at him. Just then I felt somebody grab my hand and kiss my hair. I felt a little shock from where this person touched me.

"What the hell," I said under my breath. Then I heard that velvety voice again.

"Hey baby is this boy bothering you?" Edward asked me. What the fuck is wrong with these people I thought to myself. "Just play along," he whispered to me. Oh I get it now.

"Yes he is. He just won't leave me alone. He just doesn't understand what fuck off means," I said in a whiny voice hopefully sounding convincing.

"Oh sorry Edward I didn't know she was already taken. I won't mess with her again," Mike said sounding a little scared.

Edward let go of my hand and it burned, in a good way, and I so wished I could have his hand back there again. I mouthed a thank you to Edward and he said your welcome back. The rest of class I went on thinking about the hand Edward had held.

At the end of class someone was tapping my back. I thought it was Mike again so I turned around and said, "What the hell do you want now." When I saw who it was I felt really bad.

"Oh sorry Edward, I thought you were Mike," I said apologizing to him.

"It's okay I don't blame you I just wanted to give you this," then he handed me a folded up piece of paper. "Alice told me to give it to you." I was wondering why Alice told him to give it to me. Then I thought about there last names and figured out that they were probably brother and sister.

I opened up the folded piece of paper and saw that it had Alice's phone number on it and it said sleepover this Friday. I noticed that in the very corner there was another phone number and a note that said if your ever bored just call me and it was signed Edward. Right then I don't know why my heart started flip flopping and I couldn't help but smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Edwards POV**

After I let go of her hand, I felt my hand burn, in a good way, yearning to hold hers again. I thought about that the rest of my last period class and how right it felt holding Bella's hand.

The bell rang to end class and my heart started beating really fast. Alice had told me to give this piece of paper to Bella that had a note in it and her number on it. The reason my heart was beating fast was because in the bottom corner I left my number and a note for Bella in it. I tapped her on the back. She turned around and looked like she could kill somebody. She was very sexy when she looked angry I thought to myself.

"What the hell do you want now?" She snapped at me, but when she saw it was me her face saddened and looked very sorry. "Oh sorry Edward I thought you were Mike."

"It's okay I don't blame you I just wanted to give you this," I handed her the piece of paper and my heart picked up speed again. "Alice told me to give it to you." After that I raced to the door not really wanting to see her reaction. I stopped and waited outside the door and peeked in to see her reaction. All of a sudden she face started glowing and she was smiling a very heart warming smile. It kinda looked like love, but I could've been wrong.

That night I went to talk to Alice. I went and knocked on her door and heard her talking to someone on the phone.

"Wow seriously he gave you his number?" I heard her ask. "He held your hand?" She was getting excited now. She may wear emo clothes, but that girl is still as happy and hyper as ever. " No way Bella." Wait she's talking to Bella. My Bella. Wait she's not my Bella I can't call her that. " You so have to call him or at least text him. Okay, well do whatever you want talk to ya later. Bye," and then she hung up so I decided to knock on her door now.

"Coming," she called. She opened up the door.

"What do you want?" She asked me.

"I need you to help me with something," I told her, and her eyes perked up.

"Come in we need to talk," she said then closed her door behind me. "How strong are your feelings for her," she asked. I knew exactly who she was talking about but I didn't really know how she always knew what I wanted. It was kinda creepy.

"Well I'm not really sure, but I know she's really cute and whenever we touch there is a spark of electricity that goes through the air. Everytime I see her my heart races and I can't stop looking at her," Dang I sound like a fricken girl right now I thought to myself.

Started whispering a plan to me. She always had the best way of doing things.

"Okay sounds good to me, but do I really have to do that?" I asked her

"Yes if you want it to work," she said back to me. "We start putting the plan in action tomorrow. Do you understand what it is you are supposed to do?" She asked me. I nodded yes. "Well now go away I have some more stuff to get ready," She shoed me out of her room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Alice's POV**

After Edward and I had made up a plan I shoed him away so I could get last minute things ready. Edward is going to start hanging around Bella a lot more just to get to know her more. Then he is going to this Friday I'm am going to get them alone when everybody comes over for a sleepover. After that Edward will ask her to be his girlfriend then everything will be happy after that or at least I hope they will.

One of the only reasons I agreed to help him with this little plan was because, Edward said he would try to help me get together with Jasper. I always knew Edward would be of good use someday. Now just to let time take us where it may.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Bella's POV**

I was a little surprised when I went to school today that I had actually met some people like me. I was really shocked when I found out that there were not really any cowboys and cowgirls. I am, however, starting to think Edward may like me. When I called Alice today she said she was pretty sure he did and that I should text him.

I was this close to hitting the send button but I got a little scared that he would reject me so I stopped my self from texting him. Edward is just so cute I could eat him up! Hopefully my semi-emoness doesn't make him not like me.

I called Alice again and asked her if she could come over in the morning to help me pick out a sexy emo outfit to impress Edward.

"Yes, I will be there promptly at 7 so you better be up and showered by the time I get there. By the way I'm going to buy you a super cute outfit to wear. Love ya. Bye." She hung up before I could say anything else.

Again that night I dreamt of a beautiful god, and wished he would like me the way I liked him.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N. Hope you liked the second chapter :] I need ideas for how Edward is gonna get bella to be his :]  
Reviews are worth more then anything in the world :] So Review PLZ!!! :]**


	3. KIssing in The Rain

**A/N. Well heres the third chapter! :] and im sorry to say but im going to be leaving in a couple days to go on a trip for a week and a half so i won't be updating until i get back. I will try my hardest to post 1 or 2 more chapters before i go so i won't leave you hanging!  
Review PLZ!! and tell me what you think! :]**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
Bella's POV

The next morning I woke up at 6:30 to take a shower, not wanting to see Alice's wrath this morning. Even though I've only known her for a day now, I can tell she could be a bitch if she wanted to.

Alice came over promptly at 7 just like she said she would. The outfit she brought me was a black and white checkered v-neck shirt with a pink ribbon right under the bust, a pair of black skinny jeans, a black head band, and some pink high top converse. I never thought an emo could wear pink until now.

I had to admit I look pretty hot. Alice put my hair into curls that lay on my shoulders, and my makeup was some black eyeshadow, hot pink blush and some black eye liner with black mascara, and pink lipgloss. Again I looked in the mirror and had to admit I looked hot. Alice did a very good job and I couldn't wait to see Edwards reaction to the outfit.

"Damn Alice," I said. "You did a pretty bang up job. I look hot!"

"Well now we had to make Eddie-boy drool over you, didn't we?" We both laughed at that.

"Well we better get going if we want to get to school on time to make Edward drool all over you," Alice said after we finished laughing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

We made it to school just as Edward was getting out of his car. He looked up and I think he didn't realize it was me and had to do a double take at me. I smiled at him and waved, and I think I actually saw his jaw drop and start drooling. Yes the plan is working!

"Oh no Alice," I squealed. I sounded like a total idiot. "He's coming over here what do I do?" I asked her.

"Stop acting like that and be the same emo person you were 2 seconds ago," she started laughing, then walked away. Just then somebody came up behind me. I swear if it's Mike I'm going to fucking kill someone. I turned around and guess who it was. Mike, oh joy now I have to kill someone I thought to myself.

"What the hell do you want? I thought I told you to leave me alone. Now if you want to be able to reproduce someday I suggest walking away right now," I said giving him the death glare.

"Oh baby I know you want more of a man then Edward. You need someone who can take care of you," he said to me. Then I felt the familiar hand I felt yesterday grab mine.

"Hey babe," he said to me. I have to thank him later for being my hero twice now.

"Hey, Mike was telling me how he was more of a man than you, and I told him to walk away right now if he wants to keep his balls, but he just doesn't get it," I said to Edward. As if right on cue, Mike ran away, and I mean ran away fast. Edward and I started laughing hysterically.

"Hey I have to thank you for being my savior twice now. It's been very helpful," I said smiling up at Edward. I don't know what it is but He just seems to bring me out of my hatefulness.

"Your welcome," he said returning with a crooked smile that could make someone melt. "So do you mind if I walk you to class?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Sure," I said. He rest of the way to class Edward asked me little questions about anything and

everything. From my favorite color to my oh so lovely parents named bitch and dick, referring to

Renee and Phil.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The rest of the first half of the day went by fast and now it was lunchtime. Alice, Rosalie, and I

sat at out table and then all of a sudden I was pulled out from my chair and thrown into the arms

of the wonderful Emmett.

"Emmett, what the hell?" I asked, more like screamed at him.

"Sorry Bella, I couldn't help myself," he said while laughing super hard. Then he set me back

down and pulled up a chair next to Rosalie.

"Hey mind if I sit here?" a velvety voice asked. I knew in an instant who it was.

"Sure whatever you want," I said. Jasper came up next and pulled up a chair next to Alice. She seemed to melt in her chair right there.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Edward's POV

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked Bella. She looked up at me and those eyes of her mesmerized me like they always did.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear its true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

I sat down and looked at the beautiful emo angel I was sitting next to. She looked extra hot today. It was hard for me to keep my hands to myself. I bet this was all Alice's doing. Is she trying to kill me?

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

I had a feeling I was falling for Bella Sawn, and I'm mean falling for her hard. There was no turning back now. I got on this roller coaster, and I wasn't going to get off until Bella was mine, and I was hers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bella's POV

It is now currently Friday, and Alice and Rosalie are coming over to help me get ready for the sleepover. Apparently Edward is having Jasper and Emmett over so were are all going to hang out together.

My outfit is a white long sleeve shirt with a black and pink checkered short sleeve jacket, black skinny jeans and black flats. My hair was straight and teased and I had on light eyeliner and thick black mascara making my eyes pop.

Alice had on a black shirt with white patterns on it and a belt right under the bust and a pink and black checkered jacket over it, a pair of black and white leggings, a black head band, white gloves and black converse. Her hair was straightened like mine. Her makeup was also like mine making her eyes pop also.

Rosalie's outfit was a black shirt with white embroider on it, a black and pink checkered belt around the waist and black and pink checkered sleeves, a pair of black skinny jeans and black high heels. Hear hair matched mine and Alice's and so did her makeup. To me she looked the best out of all of us.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

We all were now in the Cullen's living room debating on what movie to watch. The choices were between Superbad, Edward scissorhands, and the Notebook.

"I say Edward scissorhands," I said to everybody. I needed a good scary movie to watch and plus it had Edwards name in it. Everyone else agreed with me except for Emmett.

"Aww, but I wanted to watch the Notebook," Emmett said with a pouty face. We all gave him weird looks and busted out laughing.

We argues over seating arrangements, and finally we agreed on Rosalie and Emmett getting the love seat, Alice and Jasper got the couch and me and Edward got the floor. I ended up cuddling into Edward the whole time during the movie, cause it kinda freaked me out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Edward's POV

This night is probably the best night of my life so far. The only thing that could make it better is if Bella was mine. Right now she is cuddling up against me while I'm holding her, because she is scared by the movie. The whole time during the movie all i could think about was how I was going to get Bella to be my girlfriend.

Finally the movie was over and I looked around and saw that everybody, but Bella was gone out of the room.

"Where'd everybody go?" I asked her.

"I don't really know. They all just kinda got up and left," she said back to me.

"Well what do you want to do?" I asked her. Then I thought of an idea. "How about we go on a walk?"

"Yea that sounds good to me," She said.

We went outside and walked around for awhile talking about unimportant stuff. I was thinking of how I was going to ask her, then I finally had an idea of how to ask her. I led her into the forest. I looked back at her and she looked very confused.

"Umm Edward, where are we going?" She asked me intirely confused.

"Oh nowhere just a place I thought you would appreciate," I said giving her a smile. All of a sudden her face was turning blue. "Bella breathe," I said to her. She started breathing and I saw the opening to the place I was taking her to.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alice's POV (thought I might skip over and see what Alice and Rosalie are up to:])

I was really starting to get to know Jasper really well now. I really think he likes me because everytime we look into each others eyes it's like fireworks go off. After the movie Rosalie and Emmett took off to go somewhere then Jasper grabbed my hand and told me we were going out for a while.

Jasper took me to a little park that was around the corner. I thought it was really sweet. He took me and pushed on the swings and down the slide. He took a turn going down the slide, and I thought he looked really goofy but he still looked so cute.

Jasper took my hand and led me to a bench that sat under a big oak tree. We sat silently for a while looking up at the stars, and then jasper spoke up.

"Alice you are amazing and I've liked you for a really long time now. You make my heart smile everytime I see you. You are really beautiful and I wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend?" He was so sweet and he just asked me to be his girlfriend. This is very good!

"Oh Jasper, yes I would love to be your girlfriend!" I said back very excitedly. He pulled me in very close holding me tight, our faces were very close, then he closed the gap between us and put his lips on mine and we shared a very passionate kiss. I felt water droplets on my cheek and looked up to see it was raining.

"I've always wanted my kissing in the rain experience," I said then Jasper pulled me back in and kissed me again with so much passion and love in the world.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rosalie's POV (Time see what happens to Rosalie :]) When the movie was over Emmett grabbed my hand and told me he was taking me outside to the backyard. He took me out and sat me on the swing in the back yard. He was being totally sweet. He picked me up into his arms and took me out to the pond in the backyard. There we threw rocks into the water and sat and talked.

"Rose, you have got to be the sexiest emo on the planet," Emmett said and that made my heart melt with joy. "And I was wondering if the sexy emo wanted to be this emo lovers boyfriend?" He had a weird way of saying things I laughed to myself.

"I would love to be that sexy emo lovers girlfriend anyday," I said then he picked me up and then I felt rain on my face.

"A little rain never hurt anybody," Emmett said then kissed me and I felt a shock of joy run through me. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. I let him and we spent a long time like that making out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Bella's POV (yea back to Edward and Bella:])**

Edward told me to go ahead to the little entrance in the forest. I ran up and saw a beautiful little meadow with flowers among the sides. The grass was a beautiful in the moonlight glow. I felt Edward come up behind me.

"Edward it's beautiful," I started to tear up. Dang this boy is doing weird things to me first making me blush and now cry, things are a little weird.

I went and sat down on the grass and Edward came and sat down beside me.

"This is just like a dream," I sighed. Hopefully it wasn't a dream.

"Nope it's all real," Edward chuckled. "And do you know what would make it even better?" He asked. I really didn't think anything could make this night any better.

"No what would make anything this beautiful even better?" I asked confused.

"You agreeing to be my girlfriend," he looked excited.

"Edward I don't know what to say," I said, and his face fell.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter," He started to say but I interrupted him.

"I don't know what to say, but I think I will say yes," I told him and he smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen. He pulled me on top of him and started to kiss me. That's when the rain started pouring down on top of us.

_Dancing in a foreign place  
That overlooks the sea  
Worldly cares of home  
Are gently letting go of me  
Just you and I  
On a terrace in the rain  
Letting go of inhibitions  
We cannot sustain  
Ooh, my love  
Can we hold each other  
Until the morning light  
All through the night  
Kissing in the rain  
We'll be kissing in the rain  
Ooh, kiss me in the rain_

Nothing could have been more perfect then that night with Edward. It still felt like a dream, but it was all so real that it couldn't have been. One thing I know is that Edward is breaking down this bad girl shell of mine and bringing back the soft girl I once was years ago. Edward brought me back to attention after our long kiss in the rain.

"Umm Bella, I hope it isn't to early to say this, and you don't have to say anything back if your not ready, but I love you," He said he loves me. He really loves me. Hopefully he's not just getting my hopes up.

"Edward I love you too, and you should feel very special because I haven't said that to someone since I was ten. You are very special, and I love you so much," that was the first time in a long time that I had truly expressed my feelings to someone, and I was glad I did. Edward pulled me back into another passionate kiss that set of the fireworks in my heart.

_Ooh, my love  
Can we hold each other  
Until the morning light  
All through the night  
Kissing in the rain  
We'll be kissing in the rain  
Ooh, kiss me in the rain_

**A/N. Well that was the third chapter! hope you liked it! :] Sorry if Bella isn't as emo as at the beginning, but its because Edward is softing her up abit :]  
Review PLZ!! :] love ya'll :]**


	4. For The Love of Change

**A/N. Well here's the fourth chapter! :] I have to give a shout out to Athenadora for the idea for this chapter! Thanks for the idea! Well this might be the last chapter i put up until after i get back from my trip so enjoy it and Review Plz!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of the lyrics that i have used in previous chapters :]**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
Edward's POV

Me and Bella have been dating for a couple weeks now. I wanted Bella to like me even more so I have been talking to Alice about what kind of guys Bella is attracted to. Alice said Bella likes skaters, nerds **(A/N. who doesn't love a good nerd lol!)**, cool guys, not like the jock kind but the normal ones, and especially emos.

I made a plan to impress Bella even more. I don't really like to skate, I love seeing a girl on a skateboard, but it's just not me so I crossed that one off. I normally pick on the nerds so that one was a definite no. I was already cool, at least I thought **(A/N. sorry if he sounds a little conceited)**. That left the one thing I could do was become emo. I had to ask Alice help me with an outfit, because she was good in that department, and plus she's emo herself.

Alice picked out some skinny jeans, I wonder where I got those from, I thought to myself. A black famous brand t-shirt with a big F on the front of it, and some black converse. Alice said that I had to dye my hair black to make me look even more emo, so she took me into the bathroom and when she was through my hair was jet black just like hers.

Alice straightened my hair, which made it look totally unlike me. I looked in the mirror and didn't really even recognize myself. I did have to argue when Alice tried to put makeup on me.

"Alice I am not putting that crap on my face," I argued with her.

"Yes you are if you want to look emo, and you will if you want Bella to like you more," She stated plainly like it was the easiest thing in the world. After more arguing, I only had to put on the eyeliner, which made my eyes feel really weird. I think Alice was going a little overboard with her little makeover, because she also painted my nails black which was really weird.

"Bella better appreciate this," I muttered to myself, unfortunately Alice heard me.

"Oh she definitely will," Alice said. "You look hot." That was a little creepy to hear from your sister.

"TMI Alice goodness," I laughed.

"Whatever," and she slapped the back of my head. Then she handed me a black hoodie to put on.

I put it on and made my way to my precious Volvo. I hopped in and made my way to school think about the perfect girl I was about to see, and I really hoped that her reaction to me would definitely be good.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Bella's POV

Today is Edward's and mines two-week anniversary and I'm going to surprise him with an outfit change. Alice told me that Jasper always thought girl skaters were totally hot, so I'm going to dress like a skater so hopefully Edward likes me more.

Alice helped me pick out my outfit and I ended up wearing jeans with holes in them, black famous brand tank top that had _Famous stars and straps_ written all over the front in pink, white, and red, and a big F on the bottom. I had on some black DC's **(A/N. hopefully that's the right brand name)** with pink laces. My hair was wavy and I had on a pink and white hat that said _Sk8r Girl_ on it. Alice really goes overboard with her makeovers, I thought to myself.

Alice handed me a black hoodie with pink stars on the inside of the hood to wear. I looked in the mirror and I could barely tell it was me, I looked so different. Well hopefully Edward likes it. I felt weird being dressed like this. It's just not me. After being emo for so long and dressing in skinny jeans and black shirts and my converse, it feels weird changing how I look. I kept telling myself over and over again, It's all for Edward. With that I made my way downstairs to go to school. Jasper saw me, and he decided he wanted to talk.

"Bella you look totally different," he sounded shocked. "Why are you dressed like this?"

"Well I wanted to impress Edward, and Alice said he loves girl skaters, so I am dressing up like a skater," I told him and he seemed to understand.

"Well you shouldn't have a problem impressing him, because if you weren't my sister, I'd be all over you," he said. Alice was coming down the stairs and she heard him say that, and she popped him on the head. "I mean if you weren't my sister and I wasn't with Alice, I'd be all over you.

"TMI Jasper, TMI," I said while laughing. "And I don't know if I should take what you said as a compliment or if should go to my room and never come out again," I said and this time Jasper started laughing.

"Be scared Bella, very scared," he started laughing again.

"Shut the fuck up," I said jokingly.

After Jasper was done laughing we made our way to my red Ford truck and went to school. I was still feeling very awkward in the clothes I was wearing. I really wanted to take these ghetto clothes off and return to the comfort of my skinny jeans and converse. The shoes made me feel like my feet were to fucking big, and I hated the hat I was wearing, I was never really a big hat fan. Again I had to tell myself it was all for Edward.

We reached school and I saw Edward's Volvo, but Edward wasn't there. He must be inside already. I really do hope he likes what I'm wearing. I walked into school only to be surprised at what I saw.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Edward's POV

Alice told me to wait until lunch to see my emo angel that day, so I could make the surprise even bigger. I didn't know if I could wait that long to see my beautiful Bella. I was anxious all through my first classes to be able to see Bella. The clothes I was wearing were extremely weird. I don't even know if guys should wear these stupid jeans. The shirt is okay I guess, but the worst thing about it was the makeup. I don't see how girls wear this, it is so gross.

Finally the bell rang for lunch and I hurried to the lunchroom to show my surprise to Bella.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**3****rd**** person POV**

Bella was already waiting in the cafeteria waiting for Edward to come in. Bella's eyes rushed over everybody, but could never find him. Finally she saw Emmett and Jasper walk in, but she didn't see Edward. They walked over to her.

"Hey guys have you guys seen Edward around anywhere?" Bella asked them. Just then they scooted apart, just like when Moses parted the Red Sea **(A/N. sorry couldn't help that one lol!).** Bella and Edward both gasped when they saw each other. (**A/N. sorry if this part is a little cheesey, It's kind of hard writing in 3****rd**** person lol!)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Bella's POV

Oh my goodness, Edward looked so hot and sexy and yummy, I just wanted to eat him up. Yea that's a little weird for me to say that, but he looked so good.

"Hey babe, you look very sexy," Edward said. He looked like he could eat me up too.

"I could say the same about you," I said back completely mesmerized by him.

"Happy 2 week anniversary," We said at the same time. He came up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "How about we get out of here an celebrate?" He asked. I nodded my head yes and he kissed my neck.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

We left the school and went to our meadow where Edward first asked me out and shared our first kiss together in the rain.

"Have I ever told you, you look very sexy as a skater," he said then kissed me.

"And have I ever told you, you look super sexy as an emo," I said back to him. He pulled me in and kissed me again. I wanted to ask Edward why he did all this, so I did. "Umm Edward, why did you do all of this? I mean change the way you look."

"Well I did it to impress you, and to make you like me more. Alice said you liked emos so I dressed up like one to make you like me more," he said, and I think I started to tear up because he was being so sweet. "And I would like to ask you the same thing."

"Well I wanted to do the same. I wanted to impress you and make you like me more, and it was also a surprise for our 2-week anniversary," I said. "You didn't really have to change the way you look just for me, I thought you were fucking cute already, and I really did like you the other way better," I said laughing, while wiping off the eyeliner he had on. "Plus makeup doesn't really suit you," we both laughed at that one.

"And you didn't have to do this either. I really liked you better as an emo anyway. Besides, I wouldn't be able to call you my beautiful emo angel if you turned skater on me," he was too sweet for his own good.

"You are such a fucking nerd," I laughed hitting him on the chest playfully.

"And you are the geek that fell for the fucking nerd," we both laughed again. He rolled over until he was on top of me. **(A/N. I'm going to use a quote from twilight).** "So the lion fell in love with the lamb," Edward said.

"What a stupid lamb," I breathed.

"What a sick masochistic lion," he breathed right back. Then he kissed me with pure passion. I could tell this kiss was starting to go off in a different direction then I was comfortable with. Edward pulled me on top of him so that I straddled his waist. I guess I kinda let go of myself because before I knew it, I was trying to get Edward's shirt off. He helped me get it off and then he was tugging at my shirt. I had to stop this before it went to far.

"Edward we can't do this," I said between the kisses.

"But why?" Edward said kind of pouting

"Because this is not where I would want to do this and I don't think you would either," I said trying to have authority in my voice, but I was breathless, so I didn't really know what it sounded like.

Edward put back on his shirt, but I could tell he was upset, so I pulled him in for a sweet kiss. That seemed to cheer him up a bit. It was now the end of school so we went home. On the car ride home we talked more about our outfit changes.

"Now I really do hope that this hair dye isn't permanent, because you don't look as good with black hair as you do with copper colored hair," I said laughing.

"Oh don't worry it's not and I hope I better see you in emo clothes tomorrow," he said back.

"Oh believe me I will. It's really awkward feeling being in these clothes, but the weirdest thing was all the guys staring at me all day," I said, seeing if I could get a reaction out of him.

"What guys Bella?" Edward asked. He sounded like he was getting jealous.

"Oh you now Emmett and Jasper," that's when I cracked up.

"Eww I'm going to have to have a talk with Jasper about that one," he said relief filled his face.

"Yea you should've seen him this morning. He couldn't keep his eyes off me," we both cracked up that time.

We drove back up to the school so I could get my truck. Before I hopped in my truck and drove home, Edward grabbed me into his arms.

"So my little geek," He said laughing. "I want you to meet my parents this Friday after school, and have dinner with us, and bring Jasper with you when you come." Then he kissed me before letting me go.

"Yea I'll come," I said kissing him again.

"Bye love, call ya later on tonight," He called and I drove off excited about what happened today and that Edward loved my outfit. I was also glad I didn't have to wear this ever again. It's kinda like what people say 'once you go black, you never go back' but in this case it's 'once you go emo, you never go back.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N. Hope ya'll enjoyed that chapter! I know it's kinda short but i'm saving the other idea i had for his chapter for another chapter:] and who agrees with me that nerds are cute lol! well at least some of them lol! and for those of you who don't know TMI means To Much Information :] just wanted to clear that up if there were any confusions on that! anyways love yall for reading and reviewing and plz review some more! :]**


	5. Come on Get Higher

**A/N. I know i know this chapter is long over due!!!!! i got back from my two week trip a couple days ago and i have been oober busy!!! I finally got this chapter done though and i hope you like it!!! :] love all of ya'll for reading my story!!! :]  
R&R Plz!!!! :] They are worth more then gold!!! :]**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Bella's POV

Today is Friday, and I'm sitting in the last period of the day waiting for the bell to ring. Alice wants to make me look 'super eddie=loveable' is the words she used. In my head I was counting down only 15 seconds left. 14……13……12…… These were the longest seconds in my life. 6….5…..4….3….2…. RING!!!!! Everybody jumped up from there seats and rushed out the door. I rounded the corner to my locker and saw my perfect God waiting for me by it. He had his eyes closed so I took the chance to sneak up on him. I tip-toed over to him planted a big one right on his lips. He jumped do big it was hilarious. I busted out laughed and he gave me that look.

"Bella that was so not funny," I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I'm laughing," I said back giving him a smile, then he started laughing right with me.

"You better be glad I love you," he said laughing.

"If you didn't love me, then you wouldn't get this," I kissed on the lips. He licked my lips asking for entrance and I accepted. Our tongues wrestled for a little bit 'til someone coughed in the background.

"Get a room," a big booming voice said, I recognized it as Emmett's voice.

"Shut up Emmett," we both yelled.

I put my things in my locker and made our way to our cars. Edward helped me into my car and kissed me one last time and told me to call him when I'm about to be there.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alice is currently fixing my hair. She started about an hour ago an still isn't done yet. My outfit is a long pair of nicer skinny black jeans, a black and white checkered collar shirt with a pink under shirt. My shirt is going to be unbuttoned so you can see the undershirt. I have on my black and white converse. Alice finally finished my hair, which turned out pretty cute. She ended up scrunching it, which worked really well for my hair. My make up was the same it always was.

I called Edward and told him we were on our way. The whole way there Alice kept blabbing about how excited she was that Jazz was gonna meet her parents, and that she was sure they were gonna love him. I couldn't get my mind off the fact that I was meeting Edward Cullen's parents and that they may not like me. Alice pulled me out of my thoughts by saying we were there.

Their house was beautiful. It was a big white mansion, with many windows. We walked up to the door, and I was greeted by a woman who looked rather young. She pulled me into a hug.

"Hi I'm Esme," the lady said.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen I'm Bella," I said with a smile.

"Oh please call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen makes me sound old," She laughed. I could tell I was going to like her. "Carlisle, come here." Suddenly a man came down the stairs.

"Hi Mr. Cullen I'm Bella," I said shaking his hand. I could tell where Edward got his looks.

"Call me Carlisle, I prefer it much better," He said smiling, then Edward came down the stairs and came up and hugged and kissed me. He took me on a tour of the house.

"So do you like my parents?" He asked.

"Yea they are really cool, and I know now where you get your good looks from. I'm look at your dad he is a hottie," I said then licked my lips. Edward had a disgusted look on his face. "But you are still cute," I smiled and kissed him.

"That was way to much information Bella," Edward said laughing. "It's not everyday someone says your dad is hot." We both laughed. Then Edward stopped in front of a door.

"So I'm guessing this is your room," I said. He shook his head yes. He opened the door and we walked in. His room was huge and so amazing. He had blue walls with dark brown window treatments, and a king-sized bed with blue and brown sheets and matching pillows. He had a big plasma screen t.v. that was in the wall. One side of his room was a big sound system for his stereo and a bunch of shelves filled with music and dvd's. He had a guitar sitting in the corner of the room. There were a few dressers and a computer.

"Wow your room is amazing," I said, my mouth gapping at it all. His room was about the size of my whole house. "It's like the size of my whole house."

"Oh it's cool I guess," he shrugged.

"And I didn't know you played guitar," I was still in awe of the room.

"Yea I do a little bit, I write some songs but not many," He said, and I automatically responded.

"Ooo ooo, play me one," I was really excited.

"Fine I will," He said smiling. I went and sat on his bed and he went and sat on the chair next to his guitar. He pulled up his guitar and I felt so happy that I didn't even know what to think. On his guitar, in big letters, was _**Bella's Slave**_, and another place it said _**Whipped For Life**_. I felt like I could cry. Then he started playing and it was beautiful. **(A/N. song is not mine)**

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in on_

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

_I miss the sound of your voice  
Loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said_

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

_I feel of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God, when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Sing sha la la la  
Sing sha la la la la_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love_

_It's all wrong, it's all wrong  
It's all wrong, it's so right  
So come on, get higher  
So come on and get higher  
'Cause everything works, love  
Everything works when you're on_

When he stopped playing I felt the tears pouring down my eyes. This was the sweetest thing anybody had ever done for me. He put his guitar down and pulled me in for a hug.

"Bella are you okay? Was it really that bad?" He sounded kinda frantic.

"It….it….it was amazing and beautiful and the sweetest thing ever. I loved it and I love you," I told him, with nothing but pure love in my voice. He pushed me back on his bed and we sat there for another hour kissing very passionately, and I was so thankful of what the Lord gave me. Tomorrow it was his turn to meet Charlie.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N. well that was it!!! :] hoped you liked it!!! :] i don't know when i will post the next chapter but it will hopefully be this week sometime!!! :] and if you have ideas just put them in a review or PM me!!! :] Luv Yall!!! :]  
Reviews are worth more then a 1000 words and you will become my new best friend if you do review!!! :]**


	6. Air Vent Things?

**A/N. well heres the 6th chapter!!! :] Tell me what you think about it!!! :] how about 10 reviews for this chapter!!! :] that would make me more then happy!!! :] This chapter is dedicated to the people that are dedicated to reading my story and who review every chapter!!! :]  
Read/Review plz!!!!! :] **

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

Bella's POV

Today Edward is going to meet my dad Charlie. I know he has already met him because he works for him, but he is going to officially meet him as my boyfriend. I'm really just hoping that my dad doesn't bring out the shotgun.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been lucky to be comin home again. _I heard my phone start going off and new it was Edward. So I picked it up.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hey love, do I really have to meet your dad today? I mean come on I already met him, Edward whined into the phone.

"Suck it up and get over it," I told him. "I mean what are you afraid of a little shotgun," I told while laughing.

"Bella it's not funny," he said very seriously.

"Well my dad doesn't get home for another couple of hours, so maybe if you come over here I can take it off your mind if you know what I mean," I said seductively into the phone. I knew it worked because he breathing picked up.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes," he said then hung up the phone. That was just enough time I would need to make up a plan for hide and seek. I wrote little notes everywhere that would lead him to me. I would be hiding up in the air vent things in my house, like the ones you see on movies. I climbed up there and my plan went into action. I heard Edward pull up in the driveway and open the door.

"Bella, love, I'm here. Where are you?" I heard Edward call out. I'm pretty sure he found my note. "Oh so you want to play hide and seek now," he called out. It was probably 30 minutes late when Edward came across the last clue. "Go into the middle of the hallway and look up," He read out loud.

I could hear him underneath me now. "Okay I get it," Edward said. That's when I started to crawl. I heard him pull of the vent and climb up. I started to crawl faster so he wouldn't catch up. I took a turn and then wished I hadn't because I started freaking out. I started to scream then put my hand over my mouth. There was a dead mouse sitting right in front of me. And it was freaking disgusting.

"Bella, was that you love?" Edward called out. I didn't make a noise then I started to crawl backwards. That was probably not a good idea either. A hand was placed over my mouth and I started panicking and screaming. Then I heard a deep voice say, "Hush, I've got you now," the voice was seriously creeping me out and I really hoped I wouldn't die like in the movies. Then I bit down on the hand hard.

"Shit Bella, that hurt," Edward said. I was really relieved that it wasn't some creepy guy that could have killed me.

"Well you shouldn't have scared me like that, jerk," I said back to him. I went back to the spot I came in and jumped out and Edward came right after I did.

"Well sorry, you were the one that made up the stupid game," he yelled back. I couldn't believe this was the first fight I was having with Edward.

"What now my game is stupid, I bet you think everything I do is stupid," I could feel the tears start coming down.

"No baby that's not what I meant," he said starting to panick.

"Yes it is ass, you just said that my game was stupid which probably means you think everything else I think up is stupid," I yelled and the tears were starting to pick up.

"Baby are you PMSing or something?" OH hell no he did not just ask me that. "Do you need to take some pills or something?"

"What the hell Edward," my voice was squeaking and my tears kept falling. I didn't know what else to say so I ran to my room and locked the door. I laid down on my bed and cried.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

Edward's POV

_Oh no I seriously just messed up. What am I going to do? She probably hates me now. I have to go talk to her, but what if she tells me to go away? Hopefully I didn't just mess this all up._ I went to her door and knocked on it.

"Bella love, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was saying and I said all the wrong things. I don't want this little fight to ruin what we have. I was a big jerk, no more like asshole to you and I'm so sorry. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you because I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have done that to you. Will you forgive me love?" I poured out my heart to her and hopefully she would forgive me. I heard footsteps come to the door then stop right at it.

"Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you, and I know I was wrong, but please forgive me. I don't know what I would do without you in my life." Then the door opened and my beautiful angel stared at me through puffy eyes.

"Oh Edward it's okay, I was just overreacting a lot, and I should be the one apologizing. I love you to and I don't ever want to lose you," She said then jumped up at me and put her legs around my waist and started kissing me. I walked her back into the room and shut the door behind me never breaking the kiss. I laid on her bed so that she was straddling my waist. The kissing lasted about a half hour then I noticed Bella glancing at the clock.

"Crap my dad could be here at any minute," she jumped up off me. She pulled me up and took me into the living room to sit down. "Now Wait here until my dad gets home and I tell him that you are here." I heard his car pull up into the drive way. Bella ran out the door to him.

She came back inside and brought him into the living room. "Hello Mr. Swan," I said in a polite tone.

"What are you doing here son?" Charlie asked.

"Well Bella wanted me to properly introduce myself as Bella's boyfriend," my heart started racing.

"What? Bella why didn't you tell me?" Hopefully he wasn't getting mad.

"I was waiting for the right time dad. Now you can go have your talk with Edward now, but please behave," Bella said with the look that said with a look that would send grizzly bears into hiding. Then Bella walked off and Charlie told me to have a seat.

"Well son, as seeing that you are dating my daughter now, You better not get her pregnant, or marry her before she graduates, and you must not start slacking off at work. Do I make myself clear?" He told me.

"I totally understand sir," I said. Then he nodded which told me I could go find Bella now. I walked down the hall to Bella's room and opened the door. I found sitting at her computer. I guess she heard me because she looked over to me and smiled. I walked over to her, picked her up and set her on my lap. I saw that she was reading an email.

_Hey Bells,_

_How's life going? I know I haven't talked to you in _

_forever and I'm really sorry about that. _

_How's Charlie doin? Billy says he sure does_

_miss him. Where are you livin these days?_

_Hopefully I could come visit you sometime!!!_

_Talk to ya later._

_Love, Jake_

"Umm Bella who's Jake?" I asked. I sure hope it's not some guy I have to compete with.

"He is just an old friend that I used to have. I haven't seen him in 10 or so years," she sounded kinda upset, but happy at the same time.

She wrote him back saying:

_Jakey!!!!!_

_Hey things are going great now!_

_I live with my dad and brother Jasper_

_Charlie is still going strong, and what about Billy_

_how's he doin? It would be so awesome if you could come _

_visit us sometime!!! I've really been missin you! Guess what_

_though, I have this amazing boyfriend. _

_His name is Edward Cullen and he is so cute and awesome._

_I can't wait for you to meet him!!! :]_

_Love, Bella_

I smiled at the me being amazing and awesome. I leaned into Bella's ear and whispered, "I think you are hot and sexy and the best woman alive," then I nibbled on her ear a bit. She shivered at that and turned around and kissed me fiercely. I picked her up and went and sat us on the bed. My tongue licked her lips for entrance, but was denied.

She leaned over to my ear and said, "Come on baby you have to do better then that." Damn she is so hot when she talks like that. That's when I came up with an idea. I rolled over so I was on top of her and started kissing up and down her neck. I could hear a little moan come from her mouth. I started nibbling on the skin on her neck, then I heard her sigh my name.

"Was that good enough?" I whispered into her ear. Then she leaned into me.

"Even better, hot stuff," She said then laughed. Then pushed me off of her.

"Hey I wasn't done yet," I said and pouted a little bit. Then she came over to me and kissed me again this time letting my tongue into her mouth. Right when things were getting juicy again leave things to the pixie to ruin it.

_Girls just wanna have fun, oh girls just wanna have fun. _Bella's phone started ringing and I noticed when she answered it was Alice.

"Hey Ali," She said into the phone. "Yea he's with me." I heard Alice talking now. "Yea we can do that." She said. "5:30?" there was a pause. "Yea sounds good to me see ya there. Bbye," she said and hung up the phone. I probably had a confused look on my face, because Bella looked at me and said. "We are meeting everybody at your house at 5:30 which is in an hour. Alice said Emmett wants us to do something tonight then we are going to sleepover at your house."

"Yea that sounds like Alice," we both laughed. "And Emmett," she added.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I were in the car making our way to his house for whatever it is that Emmett wants everyone to do. Edward is just asking me random questions right now.

"So what is your ringtone for me?" He asked.

"It's Lucky by Colbie Calliat and Jason Mraz, " I told him. "And whats mine?" I asked him back.

"Girlfriend by Lil' Bow Wow" he said simply.

"Wow good one," I said and laughed. After a few more questions we reached his house and I saw that everyone was already there. We hurried and made are way into the house.

"Finally you got here," Emmett said as if we were seriously late, but it was only 5:35.

"Shut up," I said over to him. "Now what is so important that you just had to get Alice to call me and interrupt mine and Edward's alone time?" I said impatiently.

"Eww, gross Bella," Emmett said. "But I brought you all here because tonight were are going clubbing."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa not such a good idea for me. Me and alcohol don't mix very well," I said.

"Come on Bella a couple of drinks won't hurt," everyone but Edward was encouraging me.

I leaned over to Edward. "Promise you won't let me make a fool of myself?" I asked him.

"Promise," he said back to me and kissed me.

"Well I guess tonight we are going clubbing," I told everyone.

Tonight couldn't go to wrong, I thought to myself or could it?

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

**A/N. Well who loved this chapter????? give a shout out if you did!!! :] and i need ideas for the next chapter which will be the clubbin chapter!!! :] if you want something to happen in this capter then PM me or write it in a review and the chapter will be dedicated to you!!! :] **

**So you know for later on the ringtones for everybody in this story for Bella is:**

**Edward- Luck by Colbie Calliat and Jason Mraz**

**Alice- Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi lauper**

**Emmett- Wannabe by Spice Girls**

**Jasper- White and Nerdy by Weird Al**

**Rosalie- Bad Girls by Westlife**

**Charlie- Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman**

**Jake-I Love my Dog by Cat Stevens**

**Rene/Phil- Congradulations, I Hate You by Alesana**

**If you don't like a song i picked for someone then tell me and i will listen to the song and maybe change it also if you think i left someone of then just tell me and put a song to go with it!!! :]**

**Review plz!!! :]**


	7. Clubbing and Karaoke

**A/N. Hey heres the 7th chapter!!! it might not be to exciting, but i have a very very fun chapter as my next chapter!!! :] also i just wanted to say i changed jaspers ringtone from White and Nerdy to 1,2,3,4 by the Plain White T's :] I just wanted to say Thanks to Darklust34 for showing me that song to use!!! :] its awesome!!! :] Well Enjoy the Chapter!!! :]  
Read/Review!!! :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the songs that i used in this chapter.**

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

Bella's POV

Ugh I can't believe I let them talk me into coming here. Alcohol and me don't mix very well. Tonight we are headed to a club called _Twilight Eclipsed_. Emmett said he new the guy, so he said he could get us in pretty quickly and we wouldn't have to wait in the line.

"Jerry! Hey man, hows it been?" Emmett asked the man.

"Good, all to good. So I see you brought people. Well then right this way," He said back to Emmett. He led us through a long hallway, with colored lights flashing all the down it. You could hear the music playing very loud, and the DJ talking. I held onto Edward's hand the whole down. We finally entered a super big room with a lot of people dancing in it.

"Bella," I heard Edward say my name. "Come get a drink with me," he pulled me to the bar. "Yes can I get to Jamaican Rum Punches please?" Edward asked the bartender.

"Sure coming right up," the bartender said. I decided to make Edward a little jealous.

"Dang he is cute," I whispered to Edward.

"What?" Edward asked surprised. "I'll kick his ass," he muttered under his breath.

"I was kiddin Edward," I laughed. "No one will be as cute as you," I brought him into a quick kiss.

"It wasn't very funny," Edward was still pouting.

"Maybe this will take your mind off of it," I said with a devious smile. I brought him into a light kiss that soon deepened. I took my mouth from his and started kissing around his ear and nibbling on it. He started kissing up and down my neck, and rubbing his hands up and down my body.

We were brought back to reality by the bartender coughing. Well thanks a lot for that, it was just getting good.

I leaned over and whispered to Edward. "Better?"

"Definitely," Edward said still out of breath. Then Alice came and sat down next to me. I chatted with Alice for a little bit when I heard an unfamiliar voice start talking to Edward.

"Hey Sexy," the woman said. "I'm Tanya, and you must be my next man."

O hell no, hell no. That is my man and she is not going to have any of him. I turned around just in time to see a very stunned Edward with a hoe attached to his lips. I got up and reacted very fast. I pulled her off of Edward and looked her straight in the face. "Bitch, that is my man and I ain't sharin' him either," I said then punched her right in the face.

Edward pulled me into a big kiss and whispered in my ear. "You are so sexy when you get jealous."

"Well I'm just claiming you as mine and not that hoe's," I smiled at him.

We walked away from the bar, and onto the dance floor. Edward pulled me up next to him and we started dancing. My body grinding in sync with his. I turned around after a few minutes, so my back was to his front. After a few more minutes of dancing, the DJ starting talking.

"Now we are going to do some karaoke, so enjoy it while you can," he said.

"Hopefully, we don't have to get up there and sing," I said to Edward. He just laughed and we had three more rounds of drinks, when I started to get ¾ drunk.

Alice came up to us then.

"Bella we are so doing karaoke!" Alice sang.

"Umm I don't think so," I said partly drunk.

"To late, I already signed everyone up, and picked out the songs," Alice said very cheerfully.

"Damn, I knew this was going to happen," I complained. Edward ordered us another round of drinks and that's when I became fully drunk.

"Up next we have Emmett Mcarty, singing Ms. Officer," The DJ said. Everybody cheered as Emmett made his way on stage.

"Hey everyone I'm Emmett are ya'll ready to get the party started?" Emmett yelled out to the crowd. You could tell he was drunk. Then the music started and he started singing.

_  
When I get up all in ya (Yeah)  
We can hear the angels calling us (Chea)  
We can see the sunrise before us (Yeah)  
And when I'm in that thang, I'll make that body sang  
(She know what I mean) I make it say...  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Wee),  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Wee),  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
(Like a cop car)  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Hey),  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Hahaha)...  
I'll make ya say...  
(Yeahh)... Doin a buck in the latest drop  
I got stopped by a lady cop  
Ha Ha... she got me thinking I can date a cop  
Ha Ha... cause her uniform pants are so tight  
She read me my rights  
She put me in nah car, she cut off all the lights  
She said I had the right to remain silent  
Now I got her hollering sounding like a siren  
Talkin' bout..._  
_Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Yea),  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Yea),  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Yea),_

I turned to Edward, and he sang into my ear. _'Wee ooh wee ooh wee, I'll make it say'_. I laughed and continued listening to the rest of Emmett's song._  
_

When I get up all in ya  
We can hear the angels calling us  
We can see the sunrise before us  
And when I'm in that thang, I'll make that body sang  
I make it say...  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,

Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee...  
I'll make you say...

"That was great, give some love to Emmett," the DJ screamed into the microphone. "Up next we have Bella Swan."

"Go Bella," Edward shoed me up on stage. My whole body was shaking from nerves, but I found my way up to the stage.

"Okay everyone we have Bella Swan singing Body On Me," the DJ announced. I all of a sudden lost all nerves and became very comfortable.

"Hey everyone, so I guess I'm singing Body On Me. So I am dedicating this song to my awesome boyfriend Edward," I blew a kiss to him, and he pretended to catch it. "He's over there by the bar and guess what bitches he's all mine." I heard guys start cat calling and earned glares from some of the women. Then the music started.

_The way that ur walkin the way that you talking you're the one I wanna spend this night with tryna get in those drawers and bang it out til the morning I can already tell that you want it cause your shakin it all for me givin it all to me rubbin that body on me keep on shakin it all for me givin it all to me rubbin that body on me_

Hey how you doin mama  
I need to know ur name  
You givin me the eye eye  
I'm givin you the same  
It just hit me right now  
What we should do today  
Go tell you friends bye bye  
And lets go hop a plane  
It's no mistaken the attractions ironic  
I wanna make you someone more then just a a bone in my closet

I started dancing to music while singing, earning more cat calls, but my eyes were set on my man.

_  
I wanna win that type of relationship  
Where you wanna come hang when your man is trippin  
You say your short this month and your late on your rent  
He took your car watchin me hold this  
Hey hey you see oohhh  
You see lil mama outta control_

The way that ur walkin the way that you talking you're the one I wanna spend this night with tryna get in those drawers and bang it out til the morning I can already tell that you want it cause your shakin it all for me givin it all to me rubbin that body on me keep on shakin it all for me givin it all to me rubbin that body on me

My body was now seductively and in sync with the music, I tore my eyes away from Edward and looked around the room and saw even some of the women looking at me with lust, which was I have to say super gross.

Shorty movin closer and closer  
And slower and lower yeah  
I think she know she makin me hard  
Got every man in the club like oh my God  
She slicker then lody dody  
She work her body body  
When you done her at the party  
Meet me down there in the lobby  
And I'll be waitin on yah  
And no debatin on yah  
I got a seat for yah  
We can let the top back and ohhhhhhh  
We don't have to stop girl nooooooo  
I got a lil something I wanna shoooooowww  
Believe me your strong  
Lil mama please don't make me wait too long

The way that ur walkin the way that you talking you're the one I wanna spend this night with tryna get in those drawers and bang it out til the morning I can already tell that you want it cause your shakin it all for me givin it all to me rubbin that body on me keep on shakin it all for me givin it all to me rubbin that body on me

I looked back at Edward and I could tell I was turning him on. He had his mouth slightly open, his eyes were wide, and he was looking at me with lust in his eyes.

Now I see you lookin' at my body babe, and now  
you wanna come and put it on me  
If I gave it to you, could you promise  
me that you could make it feel like it never did  
Cause I see, and you see, now if I  
please you, could you please me?  
Now I ain't the one in no relationship, and I  
ain't tryna be the other chick  
I know you want it

The way that ur walkin the way that you talking you're the one I wanna spend this night with tryna get in those drawers and bang it out til the morning I can already tell that you want it cause your shakin it all for me givin it all to me rubbin that body on me keep on shakin it all for me givin it all to me rubbin that body on me

I finished the song and was breathing hard. "That was for you baby," I yelled into the microphone. I ran off stage and into Edward's arms kissing him ever so hard.

"Well wasn't that H-O-T-T, hott everyone. Give it up for Bella Swan one more time," the DJ cheered into the microphone. "Now we have Jasper Swan."

Jasper made his way up on stage. "Jasper will be singing 1, 2, 3, 4, so give it up for Jasper," The DJ yelled.

"Hello Dallas, Texas. I am singing this song for my beautiful women Alice Cullen. I love you babe," Jasper said sweetly into the microphone

1,2 - 1 2 3 4  
give me more lovin then i've ever had.  
make it all better when i'm feelin sad.  
tell me that i'm special even when i know i'm not.  
make me feel good when i hurt so bad.  
barely gettin mad,  
im so glad i found you.  
i love bein around you.  
you make it easy,  
as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)  
theres only one thing two do three words four you.  
i love you.

I looked over to Edward and brought him into a hug. "I love you Eddie boy," I said and kissed his nose.

"As I love you to Belly boo," he said back and kissed my nose. Then we listened to Jasper finish the song.

you make it easy, its easy as 1234  
theres only one thing two do three words four you i love you  
i love you  
theres only one way two say those three words  
thats what ill do i love you

_i love you  
i love you i love you.  
one two three four i love you.  
I love you  
i love you_

_i love you_

"Is it me or are things just getting better," the DJ said. "Next up we have Rosalie Hale."

Rosalie made her way up to the stage. "We have Rosalie Hale singing Bossy," He yelled.

"Hey, hope you like the show, especially you babe," Rosalie said seductively into the microphone. She was drunk as hell. Then she started singing.

_I'm bossy  
I'm the first girl to scream on a track  
I switched up the beat of the drum  
That's right i brought all the boys to the yard  
And that's right, i'm the one that's tattooed on his arm  
I'm bossy  
I'm the chick y'all love to hate  
I'm the chick that's raised the stake  
I told young stunna he should switch debate  
I'm back with an 808 cause i'm bossy_

Ooh lemme slow it down for ya so you can catch the flow  
Screw it up make it go extra slow  
Real girls get down on the flo (on the flo get down, on the flo)  
Ooh i gave you a taste you want some more  
Touch down on it like a pro  
I ride the beat like a bicycle, icicle  
Ooh from the 6-4 hefers up in crenshaw  
The money makin playas up in harlem  
Don't want no problem  
We gon keep it bumpin while the 808 is jumpin

Emmett came up behind her to sing the next little part.

Diamonds on my neck, di-diamonds on my grill  
Diamonds on my neck, di-diamonds on my grill

I look over to Edward, and we both busted out laughing.

"This song is so her," I said to Edward and we both laughed

"Well it's true, but you know what else is true?" Edward asked me.

"No what?" I asked back.

"Well Belly boo, I love you," He said.

"And Eddie boy I love you too," I stated back and then we gave each other a quick kiss. Then we listened to the rest of Rosalie's song.

I'm bossy  
I'm the first girl to scream on a track  
I switched up the beat of the drum  
That's right i brought all the boys to the yard  
And that's right i'm the one that's tattooed on his arm  
I'm bossy  
I'm the chick y'all love to hate  
I'm the chick that's raised the stake  
I told young stunna he should switch debate  
I'm back with an 808 cause i'm bossy

Rosalie finished then kissed Emmett and walked off stage.

"Well ladies and gentlemen I must say Emmett is one lucky son of a bitch, to have a girlfriend like that," The DJ called out. "Next up is Alice Cullen.

Alice came up on stage as perky as ever. She even stole the microphone away from the DJ. "Hey guys I'm Alice and I'm the girlfriend of the hunk that sang for you a little bit ago. Well I'm singing Good Girl Gone Bad, so enjoy," She yelled out and smiled.

We stay moving around solo, ask us where you at  
We don't know I don't care all we know is we was  
At home 'cause you left us there, you got your clothes  
And got gone and left us all alone  
Now she is the club with a freaky dress on  
Cat's don't want her to keep that dress on  
Tryna get enough drinks in her system  
Take her to the telli and make her a victim  
But you don't remember ballin' right in my face  
Straight in the spot, she's just another cat

Easy for a good girl to go bad  
And once we gone best believe we gone forever  
Don't be the reason  
Don't be the reason  
You better learn how to treat us right  
'Cause once a good girl goes bad we done forever

Edward and I danced around a little bit, til I got sick then I turned around and I vomited right onto someone and guess who it was….. Tanya.

"Oops my bad, I said to her," She started screaming bloody murder, and ran to the bathroom.

_  
__Easy for a good girl to go bad  
And once we gone best believe we gone forever  
Don't be the reason  
Don't be the reason  
You better learn how to treat us right  
'Cause once a good girl goes bad we done forever_

We stay moving around solo, ask us where you at  
We don't know I don't care all we know is we was  
At home 'cause you left us there, you got your clothes  
And got gone and left us all alone

Easy for a good girl to go bad  
And once we gone best believe we gone forever  
Don't be the reason  
Don't be the reason  
You better learn how to treat us right  
'Cause once a good girl goes bad we done forever

"Love Ya'll," and with that Alice flew off the stage.

"Dang all these women are just so hott, don't you guys think?" the DJ yelled out receiving a bunch of whistles and cat calls from the guys. The loudest were from Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. "Well then the last person we have left is Edward Cullen."

A chair was pulled out on stage, and then Edward appeared with his guitar and sat down on the chair.

"Hey I'm Edward, and I'm singing mine and Bella's song just for you Bella," Edward said into the microphone and I new instantly what song he was going to play. He started strumming his guitar.

I miss the sound of your voice  
I miss the rush of your skin  
I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in

If I could walk on water  
If i could tell you whats next  
Make you believe  
Make you forget

Come on get high  
Loosen my lips  
Faith and desire  
And the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

Come on get high  
Loosen my lips  
Faith and desire  
And the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you whats next  
Make you believe  
Make you forget

Come on get high  
Loosen my lips  
Faith and desire  
And the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

Come on get high  
Loosen my lips  
Faith and desire  
And the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

I miss feeling the pull of your heart  
I miss tasting the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils and god when you come on  
Hold on

Hold on, hold on, hold on....  
(sing shaa la la la laa  
Ouuu)

Come on get high  
Loosen my lips  
Faith and desire  
And the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

Come on get high  
Loosen my lips  
Faith and desire  
And the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me  
Drown me in love

It's all wrong  
It's all wrong  
It's all wrong, its so right

Come on get higher  
Come on and get higher  
Because everything works love  
Because everything works in your arms

I just stared at him the whole time, my heart exploding with joy. I ran up on stage and kissed with more passion and love then I ever have in my whole entire life. For a minute there it was if the world only consisted of Edward and me. We were brought back to reality again, but this time by the DJ.

"Well then, now that was some kiss. Give some love for Edward and his babygirl Bella," the DJ cheered.

Afterwards everyone just danced some more and then we made are way to Edward's house to have a sleepover to finish off a fun night.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

**A/N. Well hope you enjoyed that chapter!!! :] also i hope you review!!! :]**

**i also want to tell ya im starting a thing now where whoever the first three reviewers of the chapter are i am going to put up a stroy of yours in the story kind of like advertising :] Just send me the name of your story and the summary about it and i will put it in my story as an advertisment fot your story!!! :]**

**Review Plz!!! :]**


	8. Truth or Dare

**A/N. Hey here's the 8th chapter!!! :] sorry its kinda short!!! :] this chapter is dedicated to my first two reviewers :] diamondlake and Rosebud024!!! :] ya'll are awesome!! :]  
Review plz!!!! :]**

**disclaimer: I do not on twilight!!!!! :] and i do not own the song I kissed a girl, but i did remake some of the lyrics used :]**

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

**Alice's POV**

Yea I think the karaoke went really well, great idea Edward. It was Edward's idea for the karaoke. Well since it's really late, everyone's coming over here to my house and we are having a sleepover. I have a feeling there is going to be an interesting Truth or Dare game going to happen!

"Okay everyone I have a feeling we are going to play a game a very interesting game," I smiled deviously at everyone. "Can anyone guess what my feeling is."

"No," everyone, but Bella yelled. Then Bella raised her hand. "Ooo, Ooo, Ooo," she started jumping up and down. "I know, I know."

"Okay Bella," I said and she smiled like a little kid who finds out that santa really came that night.

"Yay! Well I say Truth or Dare!" _Dang she has good sense_, I thought to myself.

"That's right, so come on everyone get in a circle," They all pouted except for Bella and Emmett.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

**Bella's POV**

I get to go first," I told everyone very. "Okay so Jasper, Truth or Dare?" I asked him. _Okay so what was I going to do if he chose dare?_

"Dare," he said simply. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Well, Alice go get one of your bra's," I told her. Jasper started looking scared. Alice came back. "Now Jasper I dare you to switch clothes with Alice and you even have to wear the bra," I smiled triumphantly. Everyone started laughing hard core.

"What? Well fine," Jasper pouted. I laughed so hard. Now Jasper was in Alice's clothes and Alice was in Jasper's.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

**Jasper's POV**

_Bella is so evil_, I thought to myself. _Hmm who will I choose? Aww yes Rosalie,_ I did an evil laugh in my head. Whoa hold on there I think Alice is starting to rub off on me.

"Rosalie, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth," She said simply.

"Is it true that you and Emmett have already started having sex?" I asked.

"Well duh," she answered like it was nothing, plus we were all seriously drunk so nobody would remember a thing tomorrow anyway.

"TMI," everyone yelled together.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

**Rosalie's POV**

Hmm well that was easy enough time to get little Eddie.

"Edward, Truth or Dare?" I asked hopefully he would pick dare.

"Dare," He said sounding a bit scared.

"Well you have to put this flavored lip gloss on Jasper, and then lick it off," I said smiling at him. He was looking at me like I was crazy. "Come on Eddie."

Edward got up and Jasper put on the lip gloss. He bent over Jasper and put his mouth on Jasper's. He started licking off the lip gloss. All three of the girls just stood with there mouths open. After a couple minutes he was finished.

Man that was so hot! Mm Emmett we may have to try that some time.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

** ~/*Story by Diamondlake*\***

**Title: Tiger**

**Rated K+**

**Smmary: When Bella brings home a small kitten, what is the worst that can happen?  
Oh right, these are the Cullens. ****What's everyone's reactions?**

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

**Bella's POV**

Oh my freaking goodness! Edwards is so hot! I just want to kiss him and let him do that to me! He came back and sat down next to me.

"You may just have to do that to me sometime," I whispered in his ear.

"Maybe I will," he said back to me.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

**Alice's POV**

Okay I know Edward's my brother and all but man he sure was looking hot doing that. Dang and Jasper was looking oh so sexy also. I see in the near future that He will be doing that to me.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

**Edward's POV**

That was so disgusting. Now I wouldn't have minded if it was Bella, that would have been awesome. I'm going to be scared for life now.

"Alice, Truth or Dare?" Hopefully she would pick truth.

"Truth," she said. Thank goodness.

"Is it true you want Jasper to do to you what I had to do to him?" I asked her.

"Well yea, it was just so hot," She said then looked like she was going off daydreaming.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

**Alice's POV**

"Emmett, Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Dare, duh," he said back to me.

"Well I dare you to go call up Mike Newton and tell him you are madly in love with love with him," I laughed as I said it. He got up and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Mikey, I was just calling to say that I am madly in love with you, well good night Mikey see you on Monday," He said then hung up the phone.

"Piece of cake," He said and we laughed.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

**Emmett's POV**

Okay well that was very easy now I want to see some girl on girl action so I think I'm going to ask Bella…..

**~/* Story by RoseBud024 *\~**

**Title: Bella Meets World: A Bella and Edward Story**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Bella moves from Tampa to Bethlehem. She likes this boy Edward. Does Edward like her back?  
humans Oringal couples soon. I stink summaries.  
The story is better than the summary. Just not YET! This will has DRAMA. It will be better!**

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" Hopefully she picks dare.

"Dare," She said giving me the look that said bring it.

"Well I dare you to make out with Rosalie for two minutes," I said starting to see little pictures in my head.

"Fine," she said simply. She went over and whispered something in Rosalie's ear.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

**Bella's POV**

Okay all I have to do is kiss Rosalie, easy enough, then I got an idea. I walked over to Rosalie.

"Okay after this I say we start singing I Kissed a Girl and I'll get Alice to put on the music," She nodded to my idea that I whispered to her. "Hey Alice come here."

She got up and came over. I whispered in her ear to get the music. She ran off.

I put my lips on Rosalie's and hands went up around her neck and hers went around me, I could feel all of the guys staring at us like we were pieces of meat.

The two minutes were up and Alice turned on the music.

We started singing and dancing and Alice joined in with us.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

_No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
Your my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

We went over to the guys and kissed them, and started dancing on them. We changed up the lyrics a bit.

_I kissed a guy and I liked it  
The smell of his Holister cologne  
I kissed a guy cuase he was my boyfriend  
I hope my girlfriends don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Does it mean I'm in love tonight?  
I kissed a guy and I liked it  
I liked it_

_Us guys we are so magical  
Strong abs, big muscles, so H-h-h-hott  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a guyl and I liked it  
The smell of his Holister cologne  
I kissed a guy cause he was my boyfriend  
I hope my girlfriends don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a guy and I liked it  
I liked it_

We kissed our boyfriends and then sat back down. They were in a daze.

"Hello earth to Eddie boy," I knocked on his head. "Oh well come Ali and Rose lets leave them here." We started walking up the steps when we heard them speak.

"That was so hott," Emmett said.

"I know probably the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life," Edward said back.

"I know Bella is my sister and all, but her and Rosalie were looking so hott while doing that, then when Alice started dancing man we are lucky sons, dudes," Jasper said to them.

Well that is not something you would want to hear everyday….

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

**A/N. Well there you have the 8th chapter!!! :] Review plz!!! :]**

**And the names of the songs in the last chapter were:**

**Bella- Body on me by Ashanti**

**Edward- Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson**

**Jasper- 1, 2, 3, 4 by the plain white t's**

**Emmett- Ms. Officer by Lil' Wayne**

**Rosalie- Bossy by Kelis**

**Alice- Good girls gone bad by Riannah**

**and the song from this chapter was **

**Alice, Rosalie, Bella- I kissed a girl by katy Perry, but i changed up some of the lyrics at the end of the song :]**

**Review plz!!! :]**


End file.
